Rotten Bait
by Selinaaaaaaaaa
Summary: Lonely, lost and fairly useless, Gretel tries to survive in a world that's turning barbaric. She is collected by two brothers, Daryl and Merle Dixon, and is protected and taught how to adapt to a world falling from its pillars due to a catastrophic pandemic. Will Gretel succeed at staying alive and learning the ways of the survival from her protectors?
1. Chapter 1

**Rotten Bait**

**Chapter 1**

I walk. Leaves crackle and crunch under my steel cap work boots. Panting as I feel the ridges on my replica swords handle. The blade is blunt as it's only for show but the tip is still shape enough to stab through rotten eye socket. A gargling sound echoes off the cliff face on my right. I stop. Listening for more, the wind whistles through the trees as it whips the cliff face next to me. The sound came from my right, there is only a cliff face there, how could it be? Maybe it rebounded, but something that quite can't rebound off the cliff face. A rock falls on my shoulder and bounces off onto the leaf litter. "What the" I mutter puzzled. I look up and a see a falling black mass head straight for me. I dive out of the way just in time. The mass moves slowly on the leaves for a few seconds then rises to its feet. Fuck, it's a rotten one. The figure moves towards me gasping and limping on its broken ankle. I lift my replica sword out from behind my backpack. Circling the rotten person I try to think of a way to take this one out. Gasping it takes a swing at me. I jump to the side, heart racing, I pull my sword back and go in for a stab. Nothing, I missed. The rotten person is too far away. "Come on, Gretel. Grow some balls" I say to myself. I run closer to it and lodge my replica sword under its jaw bone and out the top of its head. The rotten person lets out a final growl as it loses motion and falls to the ground.

It was a female, maybe 22-23 years old, just a fraction older than myself. Her hair was long and silver blond, at least it was now it was covered in dry blood and dirt. I think this rotten one would have been quite an attractive female setting as side the fact she was rotten now. I thumble through her pockets, apart from the lint I found a single bullet. It's no use to me but I put in my chest pocket anyway. She looks so peaceful now she is not trying eat my brains. I brush her eyes closed. She was not a bad person just an unlucky person. Now how the hell did she fall from the sky? I squint my eyes as I look up the cliff face. The coffee brown rock is lumpy with grooves all along it. I take a few steps back I see the top of a magenta dome comes into view from behind a ledge in the cliff. Walking backwards some more the dome is revealed a little more. It's a tent.

I climb up the cliff, with some difficulty to the magenta haven. The ledge is about 10 Meters up the cliff. I finally reach it, only having scraped my elbow. It's a little camp site. The tent was small, it only had one bed set up inside, a pink sleeping bag, and pink Ugg boots next to it. I think the rotten women's favourite colour was pink...just a guess though. I back out of the tent there were ashes from a camp fire, they were cold, perhaps they were from last night. Beside the tent there was a cooler. "Oh, please have fresh water" I say to myself. The inside of the cooler is still partially cold and to my disbelief there is fresh bottled water. Gulping the liquid life I feel the coolness open up inside my chest, like a wave crashing over my insides cooling me from the inside out. After guzzling half the bottle of water I look through the rest of the cooler. There is three more bottles of water, pink 'vitamin' water, 6 pack of beer, and a bottle of pills reading "oxycodone for Sarah Mckew" - must be the rotten ladies prescription. I move to the back of the ledge and can smell a mortifying scent. It's a dead deer, its guts flopped out spread over the floor. Rotten Sarah's dinners, maybe? I drag it near the edge of my ledge, and roll it off the side. Two thuds then a splat. I don't think I will look over the edge to see that. Lighting a fire in the old fire pit I use logs that Sarah collected for me to fuel it. I watch the sun hit the top of the trees as pink and orange ray brush the fluffy cloud. Today was a good day. I open my journal, and write:

_Weather: mildly hot, partly cloudy_

_Today was good, I found a nice set up on the ledge of a cliff. Hopefully I can stay here for longer, I need a good place to really set up till help comes to find me. _

_My search for a better weapon has still not improved. So the toy sword it is for a while but it's not that bad I killed a rotten today with it. Her name was Sarah Mckew. I think this was her camp till she died. _

_I miss my family, it's hard not being able to contact them. I just want to know if they are still alive or even dead - not know is what's killing me (sorry if I am documenting this again I think I have written it on every page now). On the subject of missing people, I cried today over Kevin's death. I guess it's normal to cry over a death but I didn't even know him he just happen to be camping in the same spot as me and Chad he just was a nice guy he saved my life and I never got to thank him. Poor guy. _

_Well that's all I feel I need to document in today's entry. Good night journal. _

_Gretel _

Shutting my journal I feel the tears line up in my eyes. I miss talking to people. I have been alone too long. I curl up in Sarah's tent, and fade into sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun has just emerged from over the horizon, I'm on my way to the camp after an unsuccessful fishing trip. Looks like it's potato chips for breakfast, again. The light rain twinkles in the morning sun, as the wind whips the lighter-than-air droplets in twirling patterns. All of a sudden I hear foot steps through the tranquility. My knuckles turn white around my swords handle. The gargling makes it clear that the sound was a rotten one. I stop and peer over my shoulder. Nothing. I can still hear it, faintly, but where the hell is it? I continue walking, the gasping gets louder and I am picking up two, maybe three voices, I hope it's not a herd. I reach the creek bed which is about two minutes away from my camp. Fuck! A group of 6 rotten ones are feeding on something in the creek. I'm frozen in my tracks. The air is finding it hard to leave my lungs. I can't take on that many rottens with a toy sword! My mind is scrambled with worst case scenarios. I slowly back away trying not to be noticed, when my fishing line slips from the clip on my bag. It rolls downs the incline into the creek. One of the rottens looks up. I'm frozen. It begins to make it's way to me. Instinct kicks in, obviously my body prefers flight over fight today. I decide to take it round, run up the side of the creek then hopefully cross over and then get back to the cliff. I'm sprinting, the rotten is still clawing after me. I decide to make my turn down the incline. All of a sudden I'm in free falling. Time has slowed down. Although I'm surrounded by air my body can feel the pain I'm about to commence. I crash down sliding along the rough creek bed on my right shoulder. Oh shit, that is my dominant arm. My sword went missing in the fall. Feeling no pain, yet, I stand up, examining the steep hike to the cliff. I have to fight, but I have no weapon. The rotten one has made it's way to the creek bed, making a similar entrance to mine. I stay light on my feet dancing around it. I go for a kick into it's leg, whipping into the shallow water. Once it's fallen face first, I go to stomp its skull in. First try, I hear a distinct crack sound but it's still kicking. I go in for another, its skull partly gives way to my boot. I pound my foot in three more time. It's head is now squashed like a blueberry under a mouse trap. I rinse my boot in the steady flowing water. Panting, high from the adrenalin I turn to look for my sword.  
"This yours?" I rough voice says out of nowhere. A man, maybe thirty-ish stands on the top of the incline I so gracefully tumbled down. He's holding my sword, gesturing I take it.  
"It won't get ya' far, that things pretty much only good for spredin' butter" he continues.  
"Thank you, stranger. Can you throw it down for me, I'm actually heading in the other direction" I say, cradling my wounded arm.  
"Little missy, you come up here. If your planing to get back to ya' pink palace, you gonna find it easier to come back this way, okay?" he say putting my sword behind his belt.  
As I walk side by side this man I get a better look at him, the first thing I notice is his rather large forehead. I'm not sure if it's because of his partially receding hair line or he was just born that way. His hair was buzzed cut mainly dark grey but it has some platinum greys speckled through it. He was tall and slender, but still had some muscular features.  
"That was a descent fight you put up there." he said, attempting to start some small talk.  
"I had no other choice." I say.  
"So, how'd you get that pink palace, hm? My brother and I have been keepin' an eye on it for quite sometime"  
"I just found it. There was a rotten up there nearly fell on me, you see if it were not for that I would have walk straight past it." I explain, forcing a chuckle out.  
"Hm, last we saw it, there was a young lady in it. We hear gun fire one night come from 'er camp. Figured we wouldn't investigate. Bad visibility." He said taking breath in and looking up.  
"I think she took herself. Me and Daryl look at 'er body. Shot herself in the heart. In the heart! Would you believe that? Crazy bitch." he ranted.  
I reach the cliff, another man is sitting on my ledge, digging into my breakfast.  
"Merle! There is packet food up here, few beers too." The man on my ledge says as he rummages through my bags.  
"Hey! Mate, easy on my snacks!" I yell back back. He stops all movement. There is tension in the air. He turns to me and says  
"Who are you?"  
"Gretel, that's my stuff there."  
"Oh really?" He replies, unconvinced.  
"Yeah. I'm willing to share. I have the ingredients to make some flat bread for you guys, if you want. Get some carbs in you." I offer hoping they will accept. There is silence for a few seconds.  
"Sounds like a sweet deal, hey Daryl?" Merle says breaking the silence. Daryl nods his head.  
While making the dough next to the camps fire, I overhear Daryl and Merle talking beneath the ledge. The voices are faint, but I can pick up on a few sentences. The tone of their voices suggest they don't want me to hear.  
"I don't want to rob her, I don't think it's right, bro!" Daryl raises his voice slightly in frustration. Oh no, my heart drops. These people could do all kinds of bad to me. I continue to listen.  
"Shh, shh, shut up! She might here you." Merle tries to cover up. The whispers then become intangible. I take deep breathes, attempting to calm myself down. My game plan is to play it cool, be nice and prove to them that I'm better alive by making to best flat bread they ever had. Was it enough, though? What if they beat me, rape me, kill me and steal my supplies. My train of thought was lost as I looked up and saw Merle towering above me.  
"Almost finished there, little missy." Merle says looking down on me.  
"Um, ah..." I was at a loss for words.  
"Earth calling little missy, where are me flat breads?" He demands.  
"They're coming, they're coming. You just have to wait a little longer." I say nervously. While the flat bread is on the fire, I look over to Daryl and he's sitting at the back of the ledge resting his torso on the cliff. He's staring out into the woods, his gaze is so determined like he's looking for something. My eyes drift to his hair, it's short and mousey brown. In this light it looks as if it's sparkling, how does he keep it so pristine looking in these conditions? He has a medium build, but his shorter than Merle and slightly more muscular. He's wearing a leather vest with a tank top underneath which make his biceps look quite pronounced, it could just be the weight of the crossbow he's carrying or maybe he's tense from the disagreement he had with Merle, or both. He looks at me.  
"What you lookin' at ?" He says. I quickly look away. I hand out plates of flat bread to Merle and Daryl and keep one for my self. I notice they make eye contact with each other . My heart skips a beat, are they about to pounce? Daryl breaks the eye contact first, by positioning his body to face me.  
"What's ya name again?" Daryl says then takes a chomp of the flat bread.  
"Gretel Flinn." I say, trying to be confident.  
"And you're Daryl ... right?" I ask already knowing the answer but I'm trying to keep the conversation alive.  
"Yeah, you with anybody, like a group or whatever?"he questions.  
"No, I'm by myself. I was out here camping before all this happened. Then one night a rotten one attacked the camp ground, my ah..." I pause,  
"Boyfriend was killed." I found it hard for the words to come out, I don't think I have fully come to terms with it yet. I push back tears as I remember Chad.  
"Uh, I'm sorry to hear that." Daryl says looking at the ground while biting his lips. It comforts me a little to hear, even if it might not be sincere.  
"It's no surprise, people are dying off everywhere since this hit!"  
Merle butts in  
"It's all about survival now" he says as he rises to his feet.  
"And only the strongest win." He rushes behind me, puts an arm around my neck and jerks my head back by pulling my hair. I gasp for air, Merle is partly blocking my airway making it hard to intake air. I try to break free but he just tightens his clasp.  
"Merle!" Daryl says frustrated. "Let her go, it's not right."  
Merle laughs,  
"Little brother, let me handle this." Daryl lifts his crossbow. Merle releases his grip on me. I crawl away and watch.  
"Oh, oh, little brother. What are you doing?" Merle says intimidating. He walks side to side, Daryls crossbow follows.  
"She's just a girl. It's not right." Daryl says taking a step back from Merle.  
"Mm, and what do you suggest we do? Take her stuff, then leave her for the walkers?" Merle says. Daryl scrunches his lips. Merle continues  
"If we kill 'er now properly, it won't be no problem."  
"I won't let you kill 'er" Daryl says still pointing his crossbow. Merle sharply changes direction and walks so that the crossbow is touching his forehead. He says in a calm voice shooting eye daggers at Daryl  
"She's only going to die anyway." There is a moment of silence. I'm crying, I didn't even noticed that I started crying. I thought if I died out here it would be the same as Chad but this is different, this is murder.  
"I will protect her." Daryl says, flicking his eyes to mine then back to Merle's. Merle laughs  
"You serious? You gotta thing for her?" He pauses putting his head in his hand.  
"I don't think its right to kill 'er, she is still alive. We need more people, to do watches. I need some sleep Merle." Daryl says in my defence.  
"Fine, but she is your responsibility and you are finding food for her, she can't fish for shit" Merle says reluctantly as he throws him self back onto his seat and finishes his flat bread. Daryl drops his crossbow.  
"Thank you so much!" I sob.  
"Hm, you better be worth it." Daryl says as he goes inside my tent.

* * *

**So that was chapter two, I will be posting the next one with the week. leave a review if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'I can't believe Merle tried to kill me! For what a packet of chips and some beers? What a jerk'. I slam a heavy bag of dirty washing down next to the creek, the zipper pops and the clothes flood out.

"God damn it!" I'm frustrated. I can't believe I'm washing the dirty underwear of a jerk like Merle. Grabbing the miscellaneous items of clothing one by one, dunking them in the river, I hear foots steps behind me. I tense up, grabbing my sword.

"Whoa, don't swing. It's only me." Daryl says holding both hands up in a display of mercy. I notice he has a bucket hanging around his forearm.

"Sorry, can't be too careful." I say turning back around to wash. Daryl sits on a small boulder close to me. He sits for a few seconds, I can feel his eyes judging my washing technique.

"You're making the clothes dirtier." He says, quickly. I stop all my movement and just put my hands over my face, then slide them down, mushing the newly formed sweat beads over my skin.

'Don't cry Gretel, don't you cry,' I think to my self.

"I'm sorry, I haven't done this before." I say managing to keep the tears down.

"Here." Daryl says handing me the bucket. "You're mixin' up the dirt on the creek floor by washing 'em like that. Use the bucket." He says, sympathetically. I sniffle, and take the bucket. After a few more minutes of Daryl watching my new washing technique, he starts to inform me "Merle won't try to kill you again."

"How will I know for sure?" I reply.

"He knows I won't allow it. Just trust me. I know him." He says, looking into the woods on the other side of the creek.

"How do I know you are a good person? I thought Merle was nice but obviously I misjudged him." I say showing hints of my frustration through the bitterness of my voice. Daryl exhales loudly then says

"I saved your ass, didn't I?" I wave of guilt washes over me.

"I'm so sorry, Daryl." I say trying to take back what I said. "I should be more grateful. Please forgive me." He looks uncomfortable. His eyes darting to different places on the ground as he bites his lower lip.

"It's okay." He says not making eye contact with me. Daryl grabs his crossbow and quickly aims it to somewhere across the creek. His sight determined on something. While holding his aim, he says "squirrel" quietly. He releases the arrow, spilt second later I hear a small thud of the leaf litter. Daryl gets up to retrieve his reward. He walks through the creek not even bothering to boulder hop so his boots won't get wet. My eyes gaze to his shoulder. I can't help but want to know what they feel like, are they rock hard or are they perfectly muscular firm. God, I want to feel them! I push the thoughts out of my head, I can't think like that I have a boyfriend. Well, no I don't, I guess. This is hard, Chad and I didn't break up, he just left. Does that mean I'm single or what? I'm still mourning over Chad, I think it's just been a while since I have been sexual. I think I will go with I'm just horny at this moment in time, the feelings towards Daryl sexy, broad, muscular shoulders will pass. Hopefully. Daryl has walked out of sight now, over a crest, probably got distracted by another squirrel. I hold up one of the shirts from the washing, I don't know why I'm even bothering, it's riddled with holes.

"Gretel!" I hear Daryl softly yell from over the crest "come here." I'm still cautious of Daryl so I think twice about following him. I follow, but I bring my sword, just in case.

Daryl leads me through the woods for a little while then crouches behind a fallen tree.

"Look over there," he says, moving his head to gesture in the direction over the log.

"All I see is a few tents and a camper van." I say confused.

"Shh! There are people, keep your voice low." Daryl whispers, "about 15 of 'em. Too many for me and Merle to take if they become dangerous."

"Well... What do we do?" I say, anxiously. Daryl looks at the ground.

"Nothing now, we go back and tell Merle." I don't want to seek Merle's advice, by the looks of it they are pretty well set up. Why do we need Merle to ruin it, why can't we just join them?

As we reach the creek, I wash the last item of clothing and hang it over the makeshift line. There is something satisfying about seeing a full line of washing. I put on a smile as I approach the ledge.

"I can't get Merle to wake up." Daryl says frantically, "his breathing but he won't wake up." Daryl looks worried, his eyebrows are both raised and his eyes are wide open, he kinda looks like a lost puppy. Merle is in the tent, motionless and lightly breathing.

"Help me pull him out, his breathing is light so he needs the fresh air." Daryl grabs him by the ankles and drags him roughly out of the tent, Merle is still asleep. I notice a small cylinder hanging out of his jeans pocket. I roll Merle on his side into recovery position and snatch the bottle. It's empty and reads "Oxycodone for Sarah McKew" on the label.

"He's OD'ed, Daryl." I say, grabbing Merle's face, "he needs to have his stomach pumped." I put my finger down Merle's throat, and wiggle then around. I have no idea what I'm doing, I just know people put their finger down the throat to vomit. After a few seconds with my fingers in Merle's oesophagus, he hurls. Daryl spreads out the vomit with a stick, only three and a half pills come out. I know there were more in that container. I go back in for a second try. It's so warm and disgustingly wet in Merle's throat. I gag from the smell of his first vomit as it hits my noise, it's sour and strong. Then he vomits again, one pill and the other half pill come out.

"I think he's still has more in his belly but I got the majority." I say flicking a mixture of vomit and spit off my finger. I splash some of the water over Merle's face to wash the vomit off.

"Put him back in the tent he needs to rest it off." I say, exhausted, "leave the door open but," I add.

"You a nurse, or somthin'?" Daryl says backing out of the tent.

"No no, I knew that stuff was heavy and needed it out of his system." I explain. Daryl sits opposite me.

"Thanks." He says. My heart feels a pulse of excitement, which radiates over me.

"It's ok, but he hasn't risen yet." I say with a smile.

•••

It's late afternoon. Daryl has gone hunting for the past few hours and Merle is still asleep, his breathing has become more heavy now, which is good. It's peaceful now, I think I might write.

_Weather: sunny, perfect temperature. _

_Today was different. I found my self knuckle-deep in Merle's throat. He overdosed on some pills. He's still crashed from them. Yesterday I first encountered Merle and Daryl, two brothers. Merle tried to kill me and if it were not for Daryl he probably would have. _

_Daryl is nice. Well he's a great soul for saving me. He does not talk much, but some people are just like that, I guess. I had a conflicting thought today, I noticed that Daryl is really fucking hot, but after thinking that - even again now writing this - I feel guilty because of Chad. I feel attracted to Daryl but is it too soon? How long is one meant to mourn? Usually I would google these things but, in this world I can't. _

_I encountered no walkers today. I learnt the word walkers off Daryl and Merle, I think it has a better ring to it than rotten ones. _

_Bye bye, Gretel. _

I shut my book. I can see Daryl walking back from the woods, he's carrying a line of dead squirrels. Dinner, I think. Once his climbed up to the ledge he says "come 'ere I will teach you how to skin a squirrel". I make eye contact with him, his blue-green eyes illuminated in the yellow afternoon sun rays.

"Uh... Okay" I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay - had a lot of unplanned stuff going on in my life over the past couple of weeks, buts it's finally here thank God. Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Rotten Bait**

**Chapter 4 **

"These. ones won't kill you, but you'll wish you didn't eat 'em" Daryl says, showing the berries on a small bush. He's crouched down, crossbow flung over his shoulder.  
"How'd you know that ?" I question. He gives me a long stare.  
"Does it matter?" He rebuts.  
"No, no" I say quickly trying to brush it off.  
"These ones are good, well they don't taste nice, but it won't kill you." He continues taking a berry from a small shrub and hands it to me. "Eat it" he demands. I'm cautious, he shakes his hand, urging me to hurry up. The taste, once I bursted the berry in between my teeth, was sour and rapidly inflamed my whole mouth. It sent a shiver through my body. My mouth wants to turn inside out from the bitter flavour of the berry.  
"Ehhhh, that was bad, really bad" I say with my mouth on fire. Daryl freezes at the sound of something rustling the bush near us.  
"Little brother, there you are." Merle emerges from the bushes.  
"Still tired or do you want some more sleep, bro?" Daryl questions sarcastically.  
"Mmm, that was some heavy shit, you carried there, missy" Merle says with a grin on his face.  
"They were the walker's meds" I inform. He nods his head in my direction. There is a moment of silence, Daryl and Merle make intense eye contact. It feels as if there is an elephant in the room that I can't see.  
"Now" Merle says then pauses like he has to construct the next sentence in his head, "Daryl and I are wondering... where's the gun?" He walks near me not making eye contact.  
"Excuse me?" I ask having no idea what he means. Even if I had a gun I would not know how to use it well.  
"The walker's gun, we know you have it." Merle accuses, watching my every move, "How can she shoot herself and there be no gun lay'in round."  
His voice is becoming more intimidating and he moves really close to me, but I hold my ground.  
"There really was no gun. The only thing close to a gun I found on her was this." I pull the bullet I found on the walker out of my chest pocket. Daryl snatches it from me.  
"This was on the walker?" Daryl enquires, analysing the bullet.  
"Yeah, in her pocket," I reply.  
"She was shot by a small gun, this is for a shotgun," Daryl says. He pauses for a second, "she might not have shot her self," Daryl says looking at Merle.  
"That would explain why she shot 'er self in the heart," Merle says.  
"She was killed. The killer must have taken her stuff, it could have been that group east of 'ere," Daryl says, putting the bullet in his pants pocket.  
"What group?" Merle asks, his face looks quite alarmed.  
"Group of about twenty, there's kids too. They have a lot of guns and ammo." Daryl answers, he's looking at the ground, while he kicks some dirt around.  
"You think we could get some of their stuff?" Merle says with a grin.  
"You really think you two can take on a group of twenty?" I ask. Merle must still be under the influence of the pills he took yesterday if he thinks him and Daryl can steal weapons from a group that size.  
"She's right, it's risky. We can't do it." Daryl backs me up. I look at Daryl, his crossbow is in his hands now, he has a bead of sweat building on his forehead. It's approaching midday, so it is getting hot now, and it's building the tension, we need to find food and water.  
"Why can't we just join them?" I ask, it would be a good idea.  
"We could work as part of their community and earn our rights," I follow up. I want this to happen, with a big group I could have friends again.  
"Well missy, that is the best idea you have come up with!" Merle says excitedly. I can't believe what's coming out of his mouth, words that I actually agree on!  
"We gain their trust then sneak away one night, taking their stuff with us." Merle finishes. I knew it was too good to be true. I shake my head, but Merle ignores. Daryl says nothing, I thought he would disagree with Merle.  
"These people could be dangerous to approach." Daryl finally says, "we can't just walk up and magically become friends." Daryl gestured that we start walking back to the ledge. We all follow.  
"How's about we send missy over there. She'll put on her puppy dog eyes and ask to join. Then missy will tell them about her 'uncles' that need to join," Merle plots, proud of his idea. Daryl's facial expression seems disapproving.  
"What if they reject her? They all ready killed a girl." Daryl says glaring at Merle.  
"Like I said, she is your responsibility, little brother" Merle says smugly, "just make 'er do it."

•••

Huddled behind the fallen tree Daryl and I look at the new group. They have a camper van which looks like it's the look-out station, there's a beach chair and a shading umbrella perched on top, although at this time nobody is sitting in the chair. There are a few tents dotted around the camper van, only small tents, nothing extravagant. We also see a nice looking social area with a fire pit, the fire pit is pretty big and has two very comfortable looking yet ratty lounge chairs around it. There is one man sitting at the pit, he's setting tinder up, I think he's trying starting the fire for tonight's warmth supply as it is getting late now, the sun is about to fall below in the distance.  
"There are not as many people here this time" Daryl says, his rubbing his eye, I think his tired from staying up all last night.  
"Well I can only see the guy lighting a fire" I conjure up. I look back into the wood I can sense something bad, I don't feel safe, yet I can't pinpoint why. The tinder guy finally gets his fire alight.  
" 'bout fucking time! " I hear him say.  
"Gretel" Daryl says while punching my arm lightly, "get your toy sword out"  
"Why?" I say as I turn around, I thought we were going to ask them not fight them. Then I see it. A herd.  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" I say quietly but quickly. I can feel my heart protruding into my chest. The herd seems to be walking past us. Daryl looks at me and puts a finger to his lips signalling me to shut up.  
"Yo Dale! Where the juicy fish at!" A voice yells from the camp. The walkers pause then all simultaneously turn towards us. My heart drops into my stomach. I look to Daryl, I need his guidance, I don't know what to do in a situation like this.  
"Run to the others tell 'em what's happened, I will try an knock a few out here and meet you there" Daryl says. I do what he orders, I trust his knowledge. As I run towards the new group I hear Daryl crunch a skull in with his cross bow. The tinder man sees me run towards him. He archers up, his dark skin shinny from sweat. His hand behind his back suspiciously, probably a knife or a gun back there.  
"There is a herd of walkers approaching you camp!" I say, pointing over to where Daryl is you can hardly see him through the trees, "Daryl is trying to knock them out but is won't be long before they get here." The tinder man looks at me unconvinced. He pulls his knife from behind his back. Im nervous, what if they don't cooperate, Daryl and I could be eaten alive while they watch.  
"Oh for gods sake T-Dog. Help the man and his girl!" An old man yells from in front of the camper. I sigh of relief washes over me till I realise we still have a herd of walkers to attend to. Daryl runs towards us, he has blood on his hands, shirt and forehead.  
"I killed few of 'em, grab your weapons it's going to be a tough one" he says looking at T-Dogs weapon then back to his face. I can hear the walkers coming, there grunts and gasps are the sound of my nightmares. I feel so terrified that vomit has lined it's self us in my oesophagus. 'Come on Gretel, you can fight' I prep-talk myself.  
"Dale, grab the women and children. Get them out of here." T-Dog demands. The walkers are here. The fight commences with the darting sound of a cross bow click.  
I swing my sword at two walkers knees, tipping the both. I stab one of them in the eye while the other scrambles to get up. I twist my replica sword in the eye socket of the old walker man, ensuring true death an as I turn to the other T-Dog pounds it with boot, it's brains squelch out like strawberry through a mesh severe.  
"Gretel! Behind you" Daryl yells, he's punching a walker with side of his cross bow repeatedly. I turn around, a walker too close for comfort. My adrenalin give me the extra strength I need push it away, I let out a yell ineffectively help my cause. I didn't push it away far enough it's back in my personal bubble. I push all my strength against it's forehead, trying to direct it's mouth away from my living skin. When then my worst fear becomes reality, I feel another cold hand on my neck.  
"Daryl!" I yell for my life, "help me Daryl!" It feels at if a million years have past before I seen Daryl shoot one of his life saving arrows at the first walkers head. I pull the arrow out of it head then rapidly stab the second walker in the mouth. It loudly growls at me as the life is leaving it's body. I notice Daryl is stabbing walkers now, his out of arrows. I pull two arrows from a pile of dead walkers and add it to the one that saved my life.  
"Daryl, take these" I say as I hand him the arrows. There are not as many walkers now we have killed at least two thirds of them now. I pick up my sword and start to kill walkers again, I'm getting the hang of it now, you must penetrate the brain. As T-Dog kills the last walker over this side of camp I hear shriek come from the other side of camp. Daryl, who is closest to the source is first to react. I we reach the other side of camp the is a lady holding her son crying. Daryl has already shot two walkers square in the head. There is a deadly silence in the air. My nose fills with a rotten fleshy smell. There is an eery pause, I think people are trying to gather their thoughts.  
"Is anybody bit?" T-Dog says, panting. There are a number of murmured no's. Then silence. T-Dog smile "then we okay!" The feeling of relief is contagious. Everybody seems to slump back into a casual stature .  
"Now I think we owe a thank you to this pair, things might have not turned out this way if it was not for them," the old man says hold a hand out for Daryl to shake. He doesn't shake, Daryl looks at it and introduces him self with out even making eye contact with the old man. The old man replies with "Dale" then turns to me. I announce,  
"It's Gretel."

* * *

**There we go! I can tell you next chapter (because I have already started to write it) starts to dive into building stronger connections between Daryl and Gretel, so stay turned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Night has fallen. The stars twinkle away, as they always have. I feel they are the only thing constant in my life, but they are distant, out of my reach, my control, much like a normal future for my self, and the world. I probably won't have a college graduation, wedding, honeymoon, mortgage, taxes, travel overseas, the list is endless. All I can say is that, at least I'm alive, I have that going for me. I have Daryl and Merle, friends I guess. For now anyway. Both of them have preserved me from what feels like a definite future as a walker. I try not pull myself down by thinking of what the future holds, I need to focus on being alive for tomorrow. Merle has been accepted into the new group, despite not helping with the walker herd at all. Merle was packing our stuff, when Daryl and I went to approach the new group. he left a lot of stuff behind, he even left my ugg boots, well Sarah's ugg boots, behind. I really wish I had them now - my feet are freezing off.

Daryl, Merle, Dale, three women and their children, two girls, and a boy, are huddled around the fire. Our bellies only partly filled from the few fish we had to share between us.

"Sorry, I have forgotten your names," I ask, breaking the sleepy silence of the fire circle, "I know you're Dale, and I know look-out man is T-Dog, but ..." I pause for an answer.

"I'm Lori, this is my son Carl," she has long thin brown hair that seems to sit perfectly even though she couldn't have possibly washed it in at least a month. Her son looks a lot like her with a heart shaped face and pale blue eyes, although he has many freckles dotted over his nose and cheeks.

"That is Miranda, and her daughter Eliza," Lori is cut off by Miranda,

"I also have a son, his name is Louis". Miranda has beautiful olive skin, her hair is shiny and black, tied behind her ears. Eliza has the same features as her mother. The last lady clears her throat before introducing her self,

"Carol, and" she says softly as she pauses waiting for her daughter to answer for herself.

"Sophia" her daughter says sheepishly. Carol looks as if she is scared, she holds her body close to herself, her arms glued to her sides. She has really short grey hair. Her head looks big compared to her body maybe it is just because she is very skinny, all most frail looking. Her daughter, unlike Lori and Miranda, looks nothing like her, her figure seems much more robust her hair thicker and blond.

So many new names and faces to remember, it's becoming almost over whelming.

"The rest of our group is in the city, looking for supplies," Dale says slumping back in his chair, "I'm sure they will like you because you saved their wives and children. Don't fret about that... I can see you are still on edge" Dale looks at me, he stares deep into my eyes, it's like he's trying to infiltrate my thoughts.

"I'm just a little shaken up from this afternoon, is all," I say trying to act natural, when really I just don't know how to act around new people.

"Well, that could be it then," Dale says with a look on his face that shows he knows that's not the only thing on my mind. I zone out as the women chatter amongst themselves. I look around the group. Merle is asleep, his head is perched on his shoulder, mouth open. He's letting out a light snore with each breath. He looks so peaceful there, less annoying. I like it like that. I move my gaze to Daryl, his eyes focusing on the fire. His body looks like it's made of stone, solid and still. The warm light from the fire reflects off his skin making him glow, showing off the curvature of his muscular forearm and exquisite jaw line. He is exquisite. This man has saved my life countless times, not expecting anything in return, but why? Why would he do all this for me? What makes me an asset he wants to protect? I have no idea but I sure as hell not going to complain about it.

"Alright guys, let's go to bed, we all have work tomorrow," Lori says, she pushes the kids up, and they walk away to their tents, Sophia rubs her eyes as she does.

"I guess Merle can sleep here considering he already is. You two good to both sleep in your own tent?" Dale inquires. I go to ask if we can sleep in different tents because I have never slept next to Daryl, then suddenly Daryl quickly answers, "yeah" in a mellow tone, to my surprise. My chest sends a wave of tingles over my torso, maybe it's just the thought of being in such close proximity to Daryl that excites me. I have never felt this before, towards him, but I don't mind. Daryl and I walk towards our tent. Two sleeping bags are set up in side, I think Daryl was planning this all along. It makes sense, we don't need two tents, I guess. I'm feeling nervous for some odd reason. I have had no trouble interacting with Daryl before - why now?

"What side you want?" Daryl says in his grizzly deep voice. I just go for the right side for no reason, I just did. The small electric lamp projects luminous blue silhouettes on the walls of the tent. There is a moment of semi-awkward silence.

"Those arrows you gave me today..." Daryl says then pauses to direct his attention to my face, "saved a little girls life. I wouldn't have got to that walker quick enough to stab it," he finishes. Is this Daryl's way of saying thank you?

"A life for a life. I would have been a goner if you didn't shoot that walker off me," I say trying to shrug it off.

"Eh, you wouldn't 'av died," Daryl says rolling back onto his back.

"Oh yeah I would have!" I snap back playfully. Daryl picks up one of his arrows as he continues, "I had my eye on you, you are not as good as you think you are". He is now tapping the arrow into his palm, while grinning.

"Oh please! I think I'm hopeless," I say to Daryl rolling my eyes at him while I giggle. I roll onto my stomach and direct my self towards him. I put my hand on his forearm while our dialogue pauses for a brief moment.

"I looked to you for guidance today and you delivered..." I say in a more serious tone, he rolls back onto he side, facing me.

"You are collected, you know what to do in a situation where I just can't even manage to put things together... Daryl, you saved my life, again," I say looking into his eyes, we hold eye contact for a moment then he looks down.

"I just saw you out the corner of my eye, is all..." He says pausing, then continues, "You don't need to be gettin' all emotional 'bout it," he says trying to break the tension. I hear a patter on the sleeping bag before I realise it was a tear falling from my face. It was surprisingly loud for one tear drop. Daryl looks at my face and with a swift movement of his hand he wipes away the wet path it made down the side of my face. His hands were warm like he had been sitting in a bath. Then before I can regain my senses he rolls over away from me and tucks himself under the blanket. Nothing else was said after that. I don't know what to think of it. Did we just have a moment? Either way I liked it.

•••

It's quiet. I can't even hear the birds chirp. It must be pretty early, the faint sun rays are hardly illuminating the tent. I focus in on the sound of Daryl breathing. It's deep and constant, it makes me feel safe. I miss the sound of somebody else's breath. All them nights after my camp site was destroyed, have been so lonely. I have had nobody to fish for or boil water for or to listen to their breathing. Daryl let's out a little moan, it's like he can here my thoughts, like he's reassuring me that he's still here. He looks so toasty surrounded by all his blankets, he must have at least four. How did that happen? I have one, he has four. I sit up and grab my journal.

_weather: well it's early morning but today looks like it will be nice._

_Have joined a new camp. I have not met the whole group as they are out getting supplies, but the people I did meet seem nice. _

_ I nearly died yesterday. It was intense, but I'm alive now which is all that matters. A herd of walkers nearly took me but Daryl saved my life (again). He is so great, I really like him. We slept in the same tent last night. Before we went to sleep he wiped a tear off my face, it was kinda romantic, I guess. I don't see Daryl as a romantic so it was a pretty romantic thing for him to do. I think I like like him... But I still feel the guilt because I love Chad. Would Chad approve of this? It's hard to say Daryl doesn't look like a man he would approve of. Argh, this is too much to process too early in the morning. _

_Got to go, _

_Gretel _

I go out side for a look around, I seem to be the only one up apart from the look out person, Dale, at this time.

"It's quite early, what's wrong?" He enquires, sounding concerned.

"Oh nothing... is that quarry down there sterile or is it good for fishing?" I question. I enjoy fishing even though I might not be the best at it.

"Oh there are fish down there, go for it, but since you are with us now your catch has to be shared," Dale informs me while taking a sips from his water bottle.

"Dose that mean I can use your lines then? They look a thousand times better than mine," I ask.

"Yes, yes ... As long as you bring back some breakfast," he says jokingly.

"Sweet, I'm off!" I say grabbing a line. The quarry is huge and the water is a vibrant lapis lazuli blue it contrasts pale sandy walls. I love morning time, before everybody has risen, it's like the world is in pause mode for me just to do my own thing. This morning that thing is to earn my keep by catching some delicious fish!


	6. Chapter 6

**Rotten Bait**

**Chapter 6**

The sun has just fully come over the horizon. I have one fish. Better than nothing. I feel pretty sweaty and gross, I can actually smell my body odour. That's when you know it's gone too far, I need to clean myself up. I reel in my last line for this morning and get my clothes out of my bag, and lay them on a rock. I have chosen my reliable blue jeans and comfy loose fitting band tee. I put a fresh bra and panties out as well, matching ones because I can. I strip down to my bra and undies. The air is quite cool on my skin, and too my surprise I can feel a draft through my underwear. I hesitantly walk towards the water, maybe this is a mistake - it's going to be freezing. The water is fresh on my skin, it sends instant goose bumps to the parts of my body that are not submerged yet. I dive in getting the uncomfortably cold initiation out of the way. Yes. This is such a good feeling, I guess it's not a mistake. I run my hands over my ankles and feet, the once dried mud flakes off like peeling paint. I dip my head back into the water and scratch my scalp, trying to release any dirt or grit caught in my thick brown hair. I lay on my back and float for a little bit, holding my hands just below the suface to help me tred water. It's almost like I'm floating on air. Reality starts to set back in so I position myself up. I have to keep my wits about me, walkers could strike at any minute. I turn around.

"Oh, fuck!" I say shocked. It's Merle sitting where I was once was fishing. There is his signature smerk perched on his face. I feel a tad uncomfortable, even though my bathers would cover less than what I'm wearing now.

"That's no way for a lady to speak." He says expanding his grin. I dip my body below the surface of the water. I think my under wear could be see-through when wet.

"Well... a gentleman would avert his eyes when a woman is bathing," I reply, trying to act natural despite feeling rather exposed. Merle ignores my statement and says,

"One fish ain't gonna feed us all."

He baits up a line from what I had in my bag. I feel like I'm stuck here, he's going to watch me get changed if I get out. He casts out and the hooks flies much further than any of mine did this morning.

"Go on, get out! I ain't gonna look," he says turning his body away from me. Is he playing a trick on me or is he actually being a gentleman? I'm hesitant but I stand up. I can't stay in the water forever.

"You sure?" I ask for reassurance, arms crossed over my breast.

"I'm not as bad as ya' think I am," he murmurs looking away while fiddling with the reel.

I quickly walk back to shore where my stuff is. I dry some of the excess water off with my old clothes. I'm still wearing my wet underwear though. I look around to Merle, his back is facing me. Is he really going to stick to his word? I unclip my bra with my back facing Merle. I quickly try to put on my clean bra, but the hooks are being painful to clip together.

"You better hurry up, missy. I only have so much self control," Merle says laughing. It's a little daunting but his words seem to have made the clips cooperate.

"Yeah I'm getting there, just don't look, please," I say shaking, the light breeze is cold on my semi-wet skin. I pull off my underwear, it's a free feeling being bottomless outside.

"Oo, I got a nibble..." Merle exclaims. He stands up. I try to hurry up, putting my undies and jeans on but they just keep sticking to my wet skin. I can hear Merle reeling and stepping around behind me. He's bound to have at least seen me out of the corner of his eye. My jeans are half on but it's still a struggle.

"Got the bastard!" Merle yells triumphantly. I got my jeans on finally, then I throw my top on. I turn around to see Merle facing me, unclipping the hook from the fishes mouth.

"Did you watch me?" I question offended. Not looking at me, he replies,

"I saw you but I didn't watch you," he throws the fish in the bucket.

"What's that meant to mean?" I question again.

"Missy, don't go getting all offended, it's only me," Merle says as if it's normal, he continues, "you shouldn't care because I think that ass looks great on you." I'm flattered but still mad.

"I'm just joking with ya', I didn't see nothing I haven't seen before, but I'm always happy to see more, little missy," he says looking up at me with a hopeful look peeping through that irritating grin of his. 'Ew' I think to my self. I don't even dignify that sentence with a reply I just start to pack my stuff.

"Whoa, wait up there, missy," Merle says holding a hand out as if it's going to stop me.

"Daryl is on his way down now, he saw you getting undressed and decided to wait 'cus' his too pussy to be near a naked woman." Merle adds. Maybe Daryl is just a gentleman unlike his brother.

"Why do I need to stay then?" I ask dropping my back.

"We need to talk plans," Merle answers. A few seconds go by. I notice Merle's catch is at least three inches bigger than mine. I envy that big catch. I finally hear Daryl's voice,

"Merle I said don't go down there without me," Daryl says irritated.

"I ain't scared of no naked women," Merle replies not even bothering to look at Daryl. Daryl looks angrily at the back of Merle's head, then to me.

"It's alright, he didn't look," I say trying to calm Daryl down, he seems a bit overly agitated about the situation.

"Yeah well, he better not 'av," Daryl says flinging his cross bow behind his back. Moments pass before Daryl walks closer to me.

"You okay?" He murmurs looking me in the eyes. His eyes are always so vibrantly green. I pause for a moment, I'm hypnotised by the light reflecting from his irises.

"Ah... Yeah," I say as if my lips and tongue are detached from my brain. The next twenty minutes are solid argument about when and how we are going to rob this group. Merle wants to do it tonight, Daryl and I both think it's too soon. We want to wait for the others to come back, they will have more supplies. Daryl even suggested waiting till they make another trip into Atlanta. Which makes sense because then we will learn where is safe, how to infiltrate cities, new walker dodging tactics, really a lot can be learned from this group. Naturally, Merle puts up a fight, but they agreed on the night that Merle's get back from a run to Atlanta we will flee the group with as many supplies as we can carry. Personally, I think I will not continue with Merle and Daryl, but I'm not sure if I want to leave them now. Something is holding me back. But what?

•••

It's mid-day, over cast. Merle is still down at the quarry fishing. I have been boiling the germs out of the dirty water and bottling it for the group safely, it's a tedious job but it makes the group less likely to become sick from water diseases. Daryl is sleeping on the couch opposite me near the fire. I'm lost in thoughts till Daryl speaks, "you know you probably don't have to do that,"I pause my actions.

"I know but just in case," I say, restarting.

"Ah. Put it down let's do somthin' useful," he says throwing my shitty sword. He jumps up off the lounge and I follow as expected of him.

"Wher' goin' hunting," Daryl shouts to T-Dog who is on watch.

"Whatever," I hear T-Dog say as I follow Daryl into the bushes.

After about five minutes of walking, Daryl starts a conversation, "you been hunting before?"

"Umm, I have shot a gun but never at a living thing," I reply, then add, "I can't aim very well, I never hit the target."

"It's not all 'bout the shooting, ya' know..." He says through his teeth, "you gotta be able to find the animal," he does raise a good point.

"See down there? Tracks," he says bending down for a closer inspection.

"What could it be?" I ask. I can kind of see the tracks but it's not really that clear in the forest floor.

"It's hard to say really. Could be deer, could be a walker. The tracks aren't that clear but it's somethin'," Daryl walks slowly along the tracks, his eyes darting around, he looks concentrated. I follow trying to keep up with the faded trail. Daryl stops.

"Just through there," he whispers. I can see why he's whispering, there are two walkers snacking on a deer that looks like it's been court in a trap. Daryl lifts his crossbow up, his elbow bumps my arm, I take a step sideways. My foot gives way on something and the my ankle feels instant pain.

"Ahhh!" I screen out, falling to the ground, while grabbing Daryl's shoulder. Oh no, my yelp would have attracted the walkers.

"What are ya' doing!" Daryl yells as he shoots his crossbow into a walker. "My ankle!" I let out through the pain. I look down, an animal trap has clamped it's way onto my foot. The other walker approaches quickly. Daryl latches onto my wrist and drags me a few meters away from the walker, then swings around and stabs it in the eye with his knife. As it drops to the ground, he stands in a fighting position, looking in all directions. After a few seconds, he puts his knife back into his pocket and quickly rushes to my ankle. He tries to pull open the clamp first but it won't budge. I can see he's really trying to force it open but still nothing. He takes a closer look at the hinge, fiddles with something then the tension is released from my leg.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" I yelp. The trap has made deep cuts in my muscle. I'm holding back tears, I don't want to come across as weak. The pain is too intense, a tear drops. Daryl watches it fall. He snaps back into reality, then says "let's clean you up."

One makeshift bandage later, Daryl is laying by the creek leaning his head on a log. His crossbow rests on his belly. I'm sitting next to him, just day-dreaming, my ankle is too sore so we had to stop. It's late afternoon now, but there's still an hour or two of sun left in the sky. Daryl only shot two squirrels, I found it hard to walk so he only shot the ones that came to us. I let out a big yawn.

"Come on, lie down," Daryl says patting to lay next to him. Should I? What about walkers?

"I'm keeping a look out for the walkers," I rebut. I would love to lay next to him but I do love living.

"Walkers are noisy motherfuck'as, we will hear them before they take us," Daryl pauses then continues, "you need a rest." He's right, I am exhausted. I crawl over to him and plonk my body near him but not touching him. For some reason I feel almost a fear sensation when I'm close to him, it's like a rush of adrenaline mixed with anxiety. I don't know if it's normal but it feels good.

"It's raining," Daryl whispers. I feel drops fall on my face. The light rain dots over my body, it feels like acupuncture.

"It's a sun-shower," I say dazed. The light is giving the rain a golden glow. It's refreshing yet warm.

"It's going to start bucketing down, it happens often in the afternoon here," Daryl says rather dazed as well. He's right, it picks up. The water is massaging my skin, the large droplets making small craters in my skin that disappear in fractions of a second. Daryl has shut his eyes, I join him. The rain kneads my body, the warm shower releases all my tension, the pain from my ankle disappears. I hear Daryl move but I don't lift my eye lids.

"Lift your head," he says quickly. His arm slides under the nape of my neck and I shuffle towards him placing my head on his shoulder. My heart flutters. It felt like this the first time I kissed Chad. The adrenaline races through my body. Daryl wraps his arm around my head and buries his fingers in my wet hair. The rain is at it's heaviest now, the droplets are huge, colliding with our skin, I can feel streams of water running off Daryl's body and pooling with my own streams. Daryl moves his fingers that are intertwined with my hair in a circular motion. It feels almost as good as the rain pounding my skin. This is the best I have felt in months. I actually feel happy. Daryl sits up abruptly. Click. The crossbow arrow lodges it's self in a walker, and the walker falls about five meters from us. It's putrid smell quickly expels the fresh sent of rain from our noses. Daryl doesn't say a word, he's sitting still as stone. The rain is dying down. I sit up and return the favour by putting my arm around his shoulder and placing my head on his other shoulder. He mumbles disconnected, "That was too close."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_Weather: overcast_

_Yesterday was full of everything. I don't even know where to start! The rest of the group came back. They seemed sceptical at first till Lori and Dale explained what was going on, so I guess we are accepted in now. Shane seems like the leader of the group. He's very bossy and stern, but I guess you need to be in a world like this where all political structure and rules have vanished. I also met Carol and Miranda's husbands Ed and Morales, Carols husband was a bit strange but Mirandas husband just seemed like a normal person, he actually thanked us for saving his kids - unlike Ed. And, I met Andréa and her sister Amy they are both older than me, beautiful blond hair on both of them. Andrea seemed distrusting towards us but because Shane said we are okay I think she won't attack, but I don't know, I'm just getting a lot of bad vibes off her. Lastly I was introduced to Glen, who Merle insists of calling Chinese but is really Korean. He seems so optimistic, or maybe he's not I'm just used to pessimists nowadays, but it's a nice change. All of the new people in my life seem cool, it could be worse, right? I could still be by myself, slowly starving away or could even be a walking corpse, so I guess I can't complain. _

_ Moving onto the thing bugging my brain. Daryl. I believe we had a very big moment. We actually cuddled, in the rain. It was magical, till a stupid stinky walker ruined it. The five or so minutes of being surrounded by Daryl were the best moments of post apocalypse so far for me. What if that walker didn't interrupt? Would we have gone further? Kissed? Or even further? Or would that be too far? See what I mean? These questions have been dancing on my mind since it happened. Daryl seems to be acting normal since it happened, maybe it was nothing to him... I want it to be something. I want more of it, but I have no idea how to get it. I guess I will have to continue life as me and let fate take the wheel. _

_Anyway, chow._

_Gretel. _

As I'm drawing a flower to sign off my entry, Daryl comes into the tent, letting the freezing night air in. I quickly shut the book as if I'm protecting it with my life. The last thing I want is for Daryl to read my journal. He looks at me with a funny look on his face. I try to act natural, like my super secret tween diary is just like any other book.

"Keep all your secretes in there?" he asks looking at the book between my hands curiously.

"One could say that," I reply, setting it down on my chest. A smile emerges on Daryl's face.

"Anything 'bout me in there?" he enquires with a teasing grin. I'm chocked for words, do I say yes or no?

"Um, ah" I stutter. I can feel myself blush.

"Well if it's taking you that long, then there must be some good stuff in there about me," he teases, then continues to tease, this time putting on high pitch mock women voice, "Mrs Gretel Dixon." He has a chuckle to himself.

"Hey! You stop that, I'm not that much of a 12 year old girl!" I say still trying but probably failing to play it cool.

"Oh! So you are agreeing with me, I am in there," he debates. Well he got me.

"Fine, you are in there, but please don't read it," I say putting on my puppy dog eyes hoping they make him follow my request.

"I won't read that girly crap," he says shuffling under his blankets.

"That won't mean Merle won't, hide it from him, he used to always read my cousins dairy, then tease the shit of 'er," Daryl adds.

"Thanks for the advice," I respond. He nods. The light is still on while Daryl fiddles with his arrows, fixing them I think. It's silent for a moment when we can hear an argument coming for next door, Carol's tent.

"Can't even have clean fucking clothes ready for me when I come back?!" a male voice yells agitated, in failed attempts to keep his voice down. I can hear Carol speak but it's too soft. We both hear a slap. Daryl stops fiddling. Somebody leaves the tent. We can both hear Carol sobbing inside her tent.

"Mommy?" I'm guessing Sofia heard her mum crying.

"Go back to your tent, sweetie; mommy is okay." Carol reassures.

"I'm going to see if Carol is okay," I tell Daryl as I leave. He grunts a "whatever" unwillingly.

I crouch outside Carol's door. She is still sobbing.

"Carol, you okay? You mind if I come in?" I ask gently. No response so I hold the curtain-like door open. She is sitting up facing me, cheek red raw.

"Oh my god, Carol!" I say rushing in to hug her. She hugs me back, I feel her head press into my neck. I rub her back with my hands and rock her slightly. There is nothing I can really say, I think me being here for her to hug is really all the help I can give her right now, because I don't know what it is like to be in her shoes.

"Oh, I'm just being silly, I shouldn't really be crying," she mumbles brushing this obvious injury off.

"No, no Carol this is bad," I say.

"Who the fuck are you!" Ed's voice booms.

"Oh, sorry I just heard Carol was up sets, and-" I am cut off.

"You're trespassing in my tent, you worthless woman," he says gritting his teeth. He approaches me. Carol yells, "Stop!" but Ed does not even flinch. He grabs my shoulder, his grip is hard.

"Let go of me!" I say loudly and firmly. He grips harder. I am actually feeling scared now, I can't squirm free.

"Help!" I yell but I am muffled by Ed's other filthy hand.

"Let 'er go," I hear Daryl's voice say calmly from the door way.

"Stay out of this man," Ed huffs frustrated.

"Let's my woman go!" Daryl yells. I can see half of Daryl's body outside the door.

"I'm doing what you should have done to her long ago - she is out of control," Ed belts. I can see Ed raise his fist. Oh no. I squirm and squirm but Ed's grip is too tight. Just as he is about to release his fist into my face, a godly force stops him. Daryl. Ed's grip on me releases. Daryl drags Ed outside.

"I think you need a lesson too," Daryl yells. Ed swings a punch at Daryl, Daryl moves out of the way. Then quickly gets a direct punch to Ed's ear.

"Ain't nobody gonna mess with me or my little brother, you watch out sir!" Merle yells joining in the fight by giving Ed one from behind. Daryl gets another punch to the head, knocking Ed to the ground.

"That's for messin' with little missy," Merle says with a kick, then "that's for messin' with Daryl," second kick, then continues, "and that's for hittin' women!" And does a final hard kick, to Ed's back. Ed lays on the floor. I don't think he's going to go anywhere soon.

"He messes with you again little miss, you call me," Merle says pointing at me then walks back to his tent. The three or four spectators return to their tents as well, I don't think they cared much about either side of the fight. I'm a little shocked, I'm just standing outside Carol's tent frozen. Daryl lightly grabs my arms from behind and leads me back to our tent. Once inside, I fully hug Daryl wrapping my arms tightly around him as we stand.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No, no, I'm just shaken up," I respond. From outside we hear, "you better watch your backs in there!" I tense up, I think Daryl feels it, because he grips me tighter.

"He won't get you as long as I'm here," Daryl says quietly. I nod my head against his chest. Daryl pulls me over to his bed and lays me in it, while he pulls the blankets off mine.

"You sleep with me tonight, I know you're scared," he says moving his arrows from the other side of his bed. Daryl hops over me, and shuffles under both of our blankets. It's already nice and warm in here. Daryl and I spoon, he's on the outside, his legs curling with mine as he snuggles closer to me. One of his arms is supporting my head while the other draped over my shoulder and tracing over my arm. Daryl's smell fills my lungs. It's the smell of comfort, safety and security.

"You comfy?" Daryl whispers.

"Yeah, you? I ask.

"Yeah," he responds.

This is the most comfy I have been in months! I feel utterly amazing here. I can feel Daryl's breath tickle the fine hairs on the back of my neck as he exhales, it's rhythmically soothing. I'm starting to fade, sleep is taking over. My thoughts and worries slip away as I sink into Daryl's grasp, I'm asleep now. Safe and sound.

_I'm yelling but no sound leaves me. I can feel the vibrations of my vocal chord but I can hear nothing, only the wheezing of injured lungs. I yell again - nothing. What's going on? Colours buzz in front of me all of a sudden, like the static from an analogue television. Slowly a picture forms from the pixels. It's a person. The picture stops forming and it's too blurry. My hands come into sight, they are crystal clear. I can't control them, I try to move with all my might but they won't do anything. Gradually, they creep towards my eyes. I can't move my head either. I can feel my heart speed up, my hands won't stop, they are almost at my eyes. The blurry figure is walking away. "Come back" I try to force out unsuccessfully. No. My hands are pressing in on my eye balls. Wrapping around them in my skull. The pain is intense. Abruptly, a loud monotone constantly engulfs my sense of sound. Then I feel nothing. Only the sound of the constant bleep._

I wake in a cold sweat. Head pounding. It's dark. Rain pelting outside, bombarding the tent walls, roaring with anger. Where is Daryl? My heart rate increases. I feel around the air mattress. Where is he?

"Daryl" I yelp, but it's drowned out by the intensity of the rain. I feel around for the lamp but I'm unsuccessful, only clutter. I need vision. My eyes are wide open but I can't see.

"Daryl," my voice sounds fainter. The rain sounds distant. My eyes are feeling a pulling sensations, like I'm 100 feet underwater. I feel a hand grab my arm but I can't respond. My body won't move. That monotoned pitch is all I can hear now. The black in my eyes turns to white, then gain colour. It's fuzzy. Somebody is there. But who? My eyes won't focus for me. The figure moves it's head closer to me. It's an inch away from my nose when I realise it's Daryl. He moves back away, blurring himself again like an illusion. Blackness sets in and Daryl leaves the picture. Unconsciousness grabs me by the ankles and pulls down.

**Hey guys ! Hope you are getting as much enjoyment out of this as I am. Please leave a review, I would really like to get some feedback so I can improve on areas I might be not very good at yet, this is my first time writing so I still have my training wheels on. **

**Thanks for reading ! Love you all ! **

**Selina**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"You alright?" Daryl wakes me. I must have slept in, the sun is shining through the tent walls.

"Wha?" I croke disoriented.

"I went out for a piss, then come back to see you trippin' balls, sweatin' and pale," he explains. I do remember Daryl saving me from the frantic fluster to find light last night. Also, I can vaguely remember the dream I had. It was nothing like any of my previous dreams. Usually my dreams have a story line, or sequences of events. This one was very symbolic and abstract. What did it mean? I notice Daryl is still waiting for an answer.

"Oh, yeah... Umm. I don't know maybe the stress catching up with me," I sleepily say. Daryl, who is sitting cross legged next to me, puts a hand to my forehead. Pressing it firmly he says, "you feel normal." Which I do. Maybe last night was a one off thing, I hope.

"Get dressed, you're helping the women do the women jobs today, Merle and I are hunting," he says as he leaves the tent. I wish I was hunting a well. I hear Daryl tell somebody "yeah, she's fine. She will be out soon."

Once I'm dressed and out of the tent the group has a meeting. Shane starts, "Today's food will be caught by Daryl and Merle," some people of the group whisper among them selves.

"In case they don't bring back any or enough food, we eat the canned back-up food or any fish Andrea and Amy catch," Shane pauses, I can tell he's thinking, constructing sentences in his head.

"Dale and Jim alternate watch while repairing the van. T-Dog, you collect firewood then take it easy because you were on watch for majority of last night. Women, except Andrea and Amy, you wash clothes and teach the children. Ed, you watch the women and children," Shane finishes. Merle pulls a confused face while taking a step backwards. Then Daryl's speaks up.

"Do you have a brain?" He says with a disbelieving attitude. All eyes now on Daryl, but he does not care. Shane just turns his body to him, hands on hips. The expression on Shane's face leads Daryl to continue,

"You're leaving the 'woman hitter' to protect the women!?"

"Yes, I am - you got a problem with that?" Shane asks sturdily.

"Yes, I got a problem with that!" Daryl is raising his voice. Ed now chimes in,

"At least I can keep my women in line, that's why I watch them! You just let your women run rampant."

"Don't you even look at my woman," Daryl says death-staring Ed, then adds "remember what happened last time?" Ed does not speak after that, the brothers must have really taught Ed a lesson last night.

"Look, what I say goes," Shane says holding out a hand. I wish it wasn't the case. Ed won't go near me, but I still don't want him going near the other women ... or the children.

"Why we all standing round? Go." Shane says loudly. The group disperses. I have no idea what to do, people are all moving around me like little worker bees. Daryl grabs my arm.

"That basturd touches you, you tell me," Daryl quietly speaks. Merle adds, "we'll get him for ya.'" That makes me feel a little better. Daryl and Merle disappear into the woods. I don't want them to leave me here, I don't really know these people. I know they are nice - expect Ed- it's just I get nervous around new people.

"Gretel! Over here," Lori calls. She's standing with all the women. I walk over reluctantly, I never really saw my self as the domestic house wife, washing and cleaning, so today will probably be really boring, but the work must be done.

"We will start with washing the clothes, then teaching the children. By then hopefully food will be back," Lori says. After gathering the tons of dirty clothes we all get in the back of one of the pick-ups and ride to the quarry. We start a production line, half of us scrub, and some ring the clothes out and others hang. I was on hanging duty with Carol. She hasn't really said a word to me yet, it's rather odd. She seemed to appreciate my effort to comfort her last night, while now she will hardly look at me.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask her. She looks at the ground frantically.

"Yes, yes," she says quickly.

"About last night..." I start then before I can finish Carol cuts me off, "look... let's just forget about it, I know Ed can get aggressive, but just don't put yourself in the way." Carol sounds frustrated, why? It's like she is offended by me trying to help her. "Don't let him do that to you, Carol," I say firmly too her. She stops. Before she can rebut I snap back in, "I know it's none of my business but, it's not right. Let us help you." She finally looks into my eyes, hers are a bluish grey. For a second I think she is about to accept my offer for help until she says, "no," softly as she turns away. How can she do this to herself. Crazy woman. After about two hours Miranda finally says the words I have been waiting for, "done!"

"Thank Christ," I say aloud. Walking back to the truck Lori asks me, "what were you doing before this hit?" In an attempt to start small talk.

"I was 6 months off graduating as a physicist, I studied photonics and optics, stuff like that," I say. I was so close yet so far from having a sheet of paper that says 'you are a scientist'. Oh, how I want that sheet of paper.

"Oh wow, you think maybe you could teach the kids some maths and science? You sound like you know what you are talking about," Lori says, ending in a fake sounding laugh. I would really like to get back into the world of numbers, it's been so long.

"Carl is becoming smarter. I think he needs more challenges than I can offer. I believe it help him get his mind off other things," she adds, the look on her face is slightly desperate.

"I would love too, putting my almost degree to use would feel fantastic," I respond. Lori smiles.

"Excellent! Once we get back have a rest then you could get started," Lori instructs.

"Sure," I say with a smile as the truck ignition starts. I feel more excited than I should be about teaching math that any high school student could teach, but at least it's something. Something to occupy my brain.

After about an hour of teaching - Carl, Eliza, Louis and Sophia look exhausted. Maybe I'm wearing them out too much. Sophia is a little behind the others but she puts in effort to try and catch up, which is nice. Louis is top of the class, his smart if only he put as much effort in as Sophia he could achieve so much more.

"Time for a break, guys," I say, all pencils but Sophia's drop. She finishes up her question, then asks, "why don't I call you mrs... Whatever your last name is? Like I had to do back at school."

"Well I guess you can call me Miss. Flinn," I say making emphasis on the 'Miss'. Sophia looks confused for a second then seems to accept it.

"Go have a rest, Sophia," I say resting her pencil on our make shift desk. She looks up at me then says, "okay, Miss. Flinn." She runs off to her tent. I take a deep breath and lean back in my chair. I look around for Lori, I can't find her. I want to ask if I have to do anything else. No sign of Shane either. Where are they?

"Hey, Dale!" He sits in the look-out chair, on the roof of the camper.

"Are there any other jobs to do?" I add. He strokes his grey beard.

"No, no... Well not unless you have done everything Shane and Lori have told you too," he answers.

"I have, so..." I pause, then offer,"you want me to sit watch for a few hours? I don't mind." Dale smiles.

"Only if you want to," he says. I nod, then climb to the top of the camper, it feels like I'm higher up than it looks from the ground, it's a rather nice feeling. Dale hands me the binoculars and gives me a brief rundown of what to look out for. As I take the seat on the look-out thrown, I admire the long shadows of the trees in the afternoon sun. Busy day. Daryl and Merle should be back soon. I wonder how they went, and if they are safe ... Or even alive. I take a deep breath to try and brush that terrifying thought from my mind. Daryl won't die, he's too tough and skilled, I think to myself as reassurance. While Merle on the other hand is reckless. My thoughts are interrupted by the campers ignition, it stutters and stutters and poofs out. The van sounds really sick. Dale and Jim speak car parts below me, it's all jargon to me.

"Gretel," I hear a familiar grizzly voice behind me. I twist around in my seat.

"Daryl, your safe!" I say excited to see him. He pulls himself onto the van roof.

"Why wouldn't I be," he says carelessly. I know he knows what I mean, he's just being a tough guy. He plonks his crossbow down and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Can I 'av some of that?" He points to my water bottle. He snatches it from me and starts to scull the water down, so quickly that some of it misses his mouth and runs down his neck, to be soaked up be his partly sweat-soaked, dirty tank top. He hands it back to me almost empty as he says "thanks." A moment passes, as the cool breeze sweeps our exposed skin delightfully. Daryl sits beside me leaning his back against the side of my chair. He fidgets with something, before saying, "when Merle and I were hunting, we decided on more details for the plan." Daryl said choosing his words slowly but it could be due to his exhaustion. He has been on his feet all day.

"You know what, I'm not sure I wanna go through with it," I say. Daryl stops fidgeting as soon as the words leave my mouth. He turns his body to face me.

"What?" He asks looking concerned yet slightly angry.

"I like it here, I like the people, the-" I'm cut off by Daryl "You like the people!? One of them tried to hurt you, Gretel" Daryl's voice is raising slightly.

"Well, I -" I'm interrupted again while trying to explain how I like being a teacher, "You're coming with me, end of story." His tone is stern now, he stares into my eyes. A brief moments passes

"Why do you want me to stay with you so badly?" I ask, my voice is quiet, I feel guilty for saying I want to stay, like I have hurt Daryl in some way. Daryl opens his mouth like he's going to talk but nothing comes out. He looks confused by his own thoughts, I wish I knew what was going on in his head.

"I just..." He stutters.

"I like you, okay?" he confesses, almost frustrated with himself. He turns away from me.

"I promised I would protect you," he adds. He stands up, picking up his crossbow. He walks past me to jump off the van. I hear the dirt crunch as he walks away. The crunch gets fainter and fainter. What did my ears just hear? What does it all mean? I should go with him. Who else is there that will protect me like he would? What did he mean when he said he 'likes' me? This man is so confusing yet he's the greatest gift I could have in my situation. I'm lucky, yet ungrateful. What's wring with me?

•••

It's night now. I'm in my tent reading an 'OK!' magazine somebody brought with them. I have no idea why, this thing is full of garbage. It's so different though, the world before people started to go all rotten. I want that world back. I want it back real bad. Daryl crawl's in the tent. The beds are pushed together now so I move myself from the centre to give him space. I try to resume reading but he bounces around too violently, taking off his shoes and belt, making it impossible for my eyes to lock in on a sequences of letters. I can't be bothered to keep reading anyway, I don't really care what Jennifer Anniston bought at the supermarket. I toss the magazine to the side of the bed. Daryl is laying next to me on his back, one hand rested on his chest. His fingers lightly moving in circles over his sternum. He notices me looking at him, but he doesn't react to it. I roll onto my side facing him but not touching him. By impulse my hand reaches out to touch his hand which is resting on his chest. It's like my hand had a mind of it own. Daryl's body tenses up from what I'm guessing is surprise... I hope, and not disgust. I curl my fingers around his hand, applying a pulse of pressure in search of a response. I can feel my chest tingling with excitement yet fear of rejection. Time feels slower as I wait for Daryl to show any sign he's enjoying this. Then to my relief his other hand swings over to my jaw and lifts my head gently. I can feel the ruggedness of Daryl's fingers on my neck. His thumb strokes my cheek then he kisses my forehead. The kiss was short but my god, it felt amazing. It felt like a wave of tingles radiated from the location of the kiss over my body to my toes. Wow. My mind is scrambled. He then curls his fingers around my hand.

"Go to sleep, you need the rest." He says brushing my hair out of my line of sight. I move closer to him, and rest my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Little missy," Merle says touching my shoulder from behind. We are walking in single file through the woods with Daryl leading the pack. Merle dragged me along, instead of doing what Shane ordered me to do. Apparently, I was meant to be helping the women pick berries or something boring like that, so I'm very happy Merle and Daryl stole me like they did because I'm way too scared to confront Shane myself.  
"We are leaving tomorrow night," Merle continues. My eyebrows raise. Daryl's crossbow fires, he scored a rabbit.  
"Nice shot, Daryl," I say before responding to Merle, "How come? what's the plan? I'm assuming that's why you brought me out here." I slip on the moist leaf litter. I grab Merle's arm for balance. His free hand slips under my other arm taking my weight momentarily, it stops me from plummeting into the mud. Merle quickly pushes me back to balance as if I was disgusting to touch.  
"Well, why should we tell you the plan? Daryl here, says you don't wanna come with us no more," he questions me. Daryl turns his head over his shoulder for a few seconds, then turns back and continues to lead us through the forest. I know he must be listening in.  
"I changed my mind, I like you guys too much, and I'm very thankful for all that you do for me," I say, trying not to sound too desperate. Neither of the men say anything for few seconds, it makes me feel a little on edge. Don't they want me to stay with them?  
"Now, missy. Don't go making any decisions you gonna regret," Merle says in an almost patronising tone of voice. Daryl had led us to a creek, the trickling water adds a nice touch to the ambiance.  
"Do you not want me to go with you?" I ask Merle, with a little heartbreak. Instantly he replies, "We were doin' just fine before we met you." My default smile face drops to a shattered desperate frown. I look into space, while imagining life without Daryl and Merle. It's horrible, picking berries and washing clothes all day. Plus they have taught me so much, all I'm going to learn from the other group is how to get blood stains out of white cotton. And not to mention, I most likely would have been dead without these brothers. I'm too attached to them.  
"Please let me go with you," I beg desperately.  
"Missy, you don't know how to hunt for yourself, that leaves a burden on us," Merle says holding his hands on his chest. I look at Daryl, he's looking back at me. My eye contact with him is screaming for his help, but he just turns away. It makes me feel like I'm being broken up with. Like my heart is caving in under the weight of my ribs collapsing. I'm emotionally imploding.  
"But...but," I stutter. I'm speechless.  
"You said you liked the other people more," Daryl says facing away from Merle and I. Merle raises an eye brow.  
"No, no, no, I don't I changed my mind, please," I beg running my hands through my hair.  
"I will do all the shitty jobs for you like skinning stuff and washing and picking berries and cooking, watch, whatever ple-" my sentence physically stopped by Daryl's hands over my mouth. With his arm over my shoulder and hand still pressed on my lips he points. It's a herd of rottens. Maybe ten or so. We all crouch hoping to be hidden by the crest made from the creek. Merle puts a finger to his lips, I know to be quiet, I'm not as stupid as he thinks I am. After a few minutes of hiding Daryl pokes his head out. Merle copies. I don't follow because I here an unusual sound in nearby bushes from across the small creek. A walker flops out of the bushes, crashing into the creek splashing water on my legs.  
"Oh, shit!" I hiss under my breath. I have no time to see what Merle and Daryl are doing, but I assume they heard it. While the walker is still finding it's feet, I slam my sword through it's skull, it crushes like a hollow Easter egg. Then another falls out of the foliage. Daryl shoots it's head. Instant death for that one. We are on fire, till Merle informs, "Your god darn racket caused the herd to double back, gosh darn-it!"  
The herd is about 20 feet away from us, they appear to be approaching with some speed. Instead of waiting for them to come to me I run to them. I'm so angry right now, Daryl wanting to leave me just pushed my buttons. I thought we had something. I'm going to slash some zombie faces! I'm gonna let it out! Running towards the leader of the pack, I pierce my sword under it's chin, twist, then jerk it out. The walker falls, motionless. I swing my sword to slash another walker across the cheek, it's not dead but it knocked it down for now. I swing and stab my sword as I let my anger out. Parts of rotten flesh fly off the walkers as I ram my blunt sword into their necks and faces, killing most of the walkers and pushing the others over. Eventually there are no more standing walkers but the ones I knocked down are still moving.  
"Why won't you die, you motherfucker!" I yell stabbing a female walker in the mouth. Then I boot the last moving walker, slamming my steel caps into it's face. I don't know if it was weak or I'm just so enraged, but its skull crushed like a grape when my workboots stomped on it. I'm still now. I feel less angry and more sad now. I pull my sword out of a walkers head as I turn around. Merle and Daryl are still standing by the creek. Merle's eye brows are raised, creating several creases in his forehead. Daryl has one hand on his loaded crossbow while the other cups his chin.  
"What the fuck, Gretel!" Daryl says shocked. He starts to quickly walk over to me. His face is stern and mad looking.  
"Are you bit?" He asks. I feel disoriented, not overly disoriented, but enough to make me stutter my words.  
"Gretel, are you bit!?" Daryl repeats speeding up his sentence. Once he reaches me he grabs my hands and examines them pulling up my shirt sleeve to expose my wrist. My mind then clears.  
"I'm not bit. No," I finally reply.  
"What are you doing, taking on that many at once?" Daryl asks, his voice agitated. I look into his eyes, his greenish gold eyes. They always seem to be shining like they are speckled with tiny golden flakes.  
"Why do you care?" I hit his question with my own question. Daryl is silent, I think for a moment he may have stopped breathing all together. Was what I said too harsh? He is just making sure I'm okay. Before Daryl can reply Merle announces,"missy, I didn't know you could take on walkers like that!" Merle kicks the hand of one of the walkers aimlessly.  
"You must be crazy takin' on so many at once," he continues. I don't say a word. Merle crouches down to look at one of the walkers I killed. He squints his eyes while examining it.  
"It was too risky," Daryl says shutting Merle's excitement down.  
"Well she didn't die," Merle says standing up. The brothers connect eyes for a few seconds. There is tension between them.  
"Come on. Let's hunt," Daryl says as he drops my wrist.

It's been an hour or so since Daryl and I split from Merle. I have been following Daryl while he hunts. I'm like a caddy to a golfer, carrying and retrieving his arrows while picking berries to feed my self. He has been very quiet ever since Merle went back to the camp. Merle split from us because he thought it was getting too late for us to be able to track anything worth our time. I will admit visibility is pretty low, and Daryl has missed a few targets. Suddenly, Daryl plonks himself on a log and throws his line of assorted dead animals on the forest floor. He does not say anything. I let him sit for a few minutes. Maybe his feet are sore and he needs a rest. I wish he would communicate this with me.  
"You all good?" I ask, standing about five feet from him. He looks to the ground. I wait a few seconds for a response.  
"Daryl?" I budge. I sit next to him on the log.  
"Yeah I'm fine, quite buggin' me," he responds putting on a tough tone.  
"I'm sorry for caring then!" I say getting back off the log. Daryl still sits there with a frown on his face gazing at the ground.  
"Quit acting all tough Daryl, I know you have feelings," I say trying to get under his skin. He didn't bite. He's motionless. What is wrong with him? Why won't he speak to me anymore?  
"Fine, hunt solo, I don't care anymore," I say throwing his arrows at his feet. I turn and walk back to camp. I try really hard not to look back at Daryl. As I'm about ten feet away, I hear Daryl call, "Gretel, you are going the wrong way." I stop and look at the ground. So much for being a dramatic exit. I turn around and walk straight into Daryl. Wow, he snuck up on my quickly. Daryl grabs my shoulders.  
"Please don't leave Gretel," he says calmly.  
"Fine I won't, but please at least talk to me," I say, I go in for a hug. It feels good to be surrounded by him especially since my time with him maybe short-lived now. I wish it wasn't so brief. Hugging him is like the ultimate comfort for me. I'm not sure if it his manly muscles that make me feel so safe or his ability to just know what to do in stressful situations but he's just awesome to be surrounded by.  
"Daryl, please don't leave me," I speak into his chest a tear lines my right eye. He rests his lips onto the top on my skull. He exhales, I can feel the warmth of his breath rush through the hairs on the top of my head.  
"I don't want to, trust me, but you are safer here," he says sliding one hand down to rest on my left hip. I exhale as I say "No, don't." I pull my head up to look at his face. There is a smudge of dirt on his forehead. He looks so concerned and yet calm, he's good at pulling that expression. Our faces are close. I can hear his breathing, it's my safe sound, I love it. It's so melodic and comforting. Daryl opens his mouth a fraction, and leans towards me. Our lips lightly touch and press together. A kiss. I pull back a little and go back in for more. His lips feel so right against mine. His hand slides around to my lower back as he presses me closer to him. He tilts his head while lightly tickling the back of my neck with his other hand. My chest is tingling. It's like this sensation is too much for my heart to handle. My mouth opens a little more. Our tongues touch. They delicately sway around each other. This feels so good, but I wonder how Chad would feel about this. I try to push the thought away as Daryl slides his hand up to my face brushing the side of my breast as he does so. Touching both my cheeks he continues kissing me, lightly. Dabbing his partly chapped lips against mine. My hand squeezes onto his bicep l, I am surprised they feel much larger than they look. Our kissing slows naturally as we gradually pull away at the same time. Both looking into each others eyes. I let a shaky breath of exhilaration out.  
"Daryl, that was ..." I whisper. My mind is scrambled. I'm lost for words.  
"I like you, Gretel," he whispers back. My eyes dart back and forth between his.  
"I like you too," I say back.  
"There is a walker behind you," Daryl says and he plucks my blade from the back of my belt. I hear a stab and a thud, but I'm still high from Daryl's embrace. It was amazing. It actually felt like the world around me was okay, like life was worth living again. Just for that brief moment I was in heaven.  
"That fucker just had to ruin the moment," he says smiling at me. I giggle, I can't put two words together I'm still trying to process what just happened.  
"Come on, it really is getting dark," Daryl says, body at an angle.  
"Yep, I'm coming," I say swiftly catching up to him. Once I reach him he puts an arm around me and we walk side by side.

**Well, what do you guys think of this chapter? I would love it if you left a review ! **

**Thanks for reading this far! xx**

**Selina **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey, don't get yourself killed," Daryl says casually to Merle as he picks up his bag.

"I ain't gettin' killed anytime soon," Merle replies, sounding slightly offended as he slams the door shut on one of the cars. The car starts, wheels spin then he hoons away. Merle will probably get himself killed if he's that reckless in the city.

"He didn't even say goodbye to me," I say to Daryl.

"Don't take it to heart, " he replies. Daryl taps me on the shoulder and we walk back to our tent. Daryl starts to pack his stuff.

"So you really leaving tonight?" I ask, hoping the plan has suddenly changed. Daryl's movements slow and eventually stop. He looks up at me standing in the doorway.

"Don't speak so loud," he hisses, then continues, "but yes I am."

"No Daryl, please," I say as I collapse on our bed. I see his eyes scan down my body then back to my face. Daryl pulls a shirt out from under me, as he continues to pack.

"You are making it hard to leave," he says.

"Good, stay then," I say playfully as I bounce up to my knees.

"Can't," Daryl says sternly, zipping up his bag.

"I like having somebody to keep me warm at night," I say running my hand down his toned arm. He looks at my hand as it lightly drapes down his tricep.

"Gretel, don't go getting too attached to me," he says throwing his bag near the door of the tent. What a way to bring my mood down. I hate thinking about them leaving

"Yep," I reply dully. There is a moment of partly awkward silence, till I break it with, "we should probably see Shane." Daryl agrees with a grunt. Shane is on watch. Daryl climbs up to the watch seat, I follow.

"Daryl, Gretel, how are you's?" Shane asks. Daryl does not even greet Shane back.

"I'm taking Gretel hunting, she don't know shit so I'm teaching 'er" Daryl says, I think he's trying to be intimidating towards Shane.

"Hey!" I chime in to try and defend myself from Daryl's comment. Daryl and Shane both completely ignore me.

"But it's Gretels watch in an hour," Shane says, trying not to push Daryl's buttons.

"She is coming with me," Daryl says as he climbs off the camper.

"Come-on, Gretel," he adds. I make eye contact with Shane, he says nothing so I follow Daryl.

I run to catch up with Daryl as he walks into the forest.

"I thought you liked hunting alone?" I question him.

"You're good at holding arrows, plus I want to spend my last day with you... so I could teach you how to hunt, might save your life some day," he replies to me.

"Hmm, fair enough," I acknowledge. As we walk though the forest I am pleased by the puffy milk white clouds, despite them being nimbus clouds as they are a sign of rain. They can be so destructive yet so pleasing to look at, at the same time.

"You see that?" Daryl points to the ground.

"I'm pretty sure it's deer tracks," he continues. I don't reply, I just follow him.

"They look pretty faint," I say.

"They are old but I think we can track it by this afternoon," Daryl answers. Daryl is ambitious today.

After an hour or so of tracking I'm starting to get tired. Daryl shows no sign of exhaustion, he's a machine. I still can't believe I can't go with him. After our kiss yesterday. It's quite obvious he is into me, he initiated it!

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" The words just fly out of my mouth. It's like my brain didn't ever proof my thoughts as they left my lips. Daryl doesn't even flinch.

"Felt like the right thing at the time," he says only making eye contact with the tracks. What's that suppose to mean? Was it nothing to him.

"Oh, okay," I murmur rather upset. I rip the leaf off a tree next to me and fiddle with it in my hands, tearing it at the edges. I hit Daryl with another question "Did you like it?"

This time he stops tracking to turn to me.

"I'm not homo," he says, his expression makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong.

"I'm sorry," I apologise partly embarrassed.

"Don't be. I liked it," he says. His mouth opens again, then shuts. He is thinking hard about the next words to come out his mouth.

"Did you like it?" He finally expresses.

"Yes. Very much so," I respond. I see a smile try and peek through Daryl's tough facade. He turns away to follow the track and hide his emotions. I smile to myself. Well, he liked it that must mean something. Right?

•••

It's late afternoon, still no deer. I knew Daryl was feeling ambitious with those old tracks. We have caught some squirrel though.

"It's getting late, don't you think?" I question. Daryl grunts, he seems disappointed.

"We are so close to this buck," he says. I will admit the tracks are looking a tad more pronounced, but I wouldn't say close - then again what would I know?

"We will stay out tonight," Daryl says standing up straight.

"We don't have shelter though?" I question Daryl's statement.

"The rain has already fallen, the rest of the night will be fine," Daryl says not even budging at my rebuttals, he seems almost happy to sleep in the woods tonight.

"What about Merle? He's a man with a plan," I continue to question.

"He won't leave without me," Daryl says walking away from the trail. I suspect he is looking for a place to sleep. I catch up to him.

"It will be okay Gretel, this is how real hunters hunt," Daryl says as he pulls rope out of my bag. He ties the rope around five trees, creating our own bubble, I assume it's to stall any walkers who want us for dinner. Daryl sits beside me in the bubble.

"This is five star ain't it?" He jokes. I laugh a little. I'm a bit nervous to sleep in the open tonight plus he has made such a small bubble which means we are close. I get especially nervous when I'm close to him.

"Are we both on watch tonight?" I enquire.

"Well if we can't sleep, sure. Or we could have half and half," Daryl says.

"Uhh...mm," I stutter nervously. I can't help but flick my eyes down his body. He is a little sweaty, I can smell it from here but I don't mind the smell, in fact it's like a bitter-sweet musk. It's like the smell of manly men.

"Gretel?" Daryl says to grab my attention which had drifted off.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, what?" I ask.

"I said do you want me to go first?" He says snapping a stick between his hands.

"Sure," I answer him, I try to look into his eyes but it's like my body won't let me or if they do I will lose my breath.

"You okay?" Daryl asks. My eyes still flicking around.

"Yeah, yes," I say quickly. Daryl grabs my shoulder and squeezes as he says "relax Gretel." I let out a forced chuckle to try and give the illusion of relaxation. Daryl's hand falls down my shoulder and stops before my elbow. I force myself to look into his eyes only to find they are not looking at mine but at my torso. I wonder what he is thinking. I wonder if he is thinking about me.

"Daryl..." I grab his attention. It feels like time has stopped when he looks at my face. His eyes are asking what will I say next.

"What are you thinking about?" I continue. He swallows, I can see the tendons move in his neck as he does so.

"It's stupid... I just haven't - nah, forget it!"

I'm curious, I need to know what's on his mind. "What is it?"

"I haven't been with a woman in a long time," he pauses, he looks down at the ground, not looking at me, "and...", he looks back into my eyes, staring deeply with a look I haven't seen from him before, one of vulnerability and yet compulsion, "you tempt me, Gretel Flinn."


End file.
